poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Franklin and Friends Meet Baloo/The Bare Necessities
Baloo: (singing) Doo-bee doo-bee doo-bee dee-doo Well, it's a doo-bah-dee-do Yes, it's a doo-bah-dee-do I mean a doo-be doo-bee doo-be Doo-be doo-bee doo And with-- sees Mowgli Baloo: (speaks) Well now, ha-ha! What have we here? Bear: Uncle Baloo? Is that you? Baloo: Hey there, Nephew. Hello, Leonard. Leonard: Hi, cousin Baloo. Baloo: Who are the friends? Franklin: I'm Franklin and this is Snail, Beaver, Fox, Skunk, Rabbit, Badger, Goose and Raccoon. Slyly: They call me Slyly. Babar: I am Babar, King of Celesteville. And these are our children. sniffs Mowgli Baloo: Hmm.. Hey, what a funny little bit of a-- slaps him Ow! Mowgli: Go away! Baloo: Oh boy, I've seen everything in these woods, what have I run on? What a pretty thing this is! Mowgli: Leave me alone. Baloo: Well now, that's pretty big talk, little britches Mowgli: I'm big enough starts hitting Baloo in the tummy repeatedly but Baloo doesn't almost notice that Baloo: Ha-ha.. tsk-tsk-tsk. Pitiful. Hey, kid, you need help. And old Baloo is gonna learn you to fight like a bear. Now come on, I'm gonna show you. Grrr. starts to dance around and Mowgli too, mimicking Baloo's moves Ha-ha. Yeah! All right now kid, loosen up, get real loosen, then start to weave, weave a little, now move, that's it. Now give me a big bear growl, scare me! makes a barely audible growl (Flora chuckles) Baloo: Tsk-tsk-tsk. Oh boy. I'm talking about like a big bear! makes a growl which rocks the jungle to the bottom and even Bagheera who was walking away all this time hears it. Bagheera: He's in trouble. I shouldn't have left him alone! runs back to Mowgli Mowgli: Grrr. Baloo: GRRR! Mowgli: Grrr. Baloo: A big one, right from your toes. Mowgli: How's that? arrives Mowgli: Grrr. Baloo: Ha-ha-ha, ya, you're getting it, kid. Bagheera: Oh no! It's Baloo! That shiftless stupid jungle bum. Raccoon: Oh, hello, Bagheera. and Mowgli dance around again Baloo: Weave about, now look for an opening. Keep movin', keep takes some swings at Baloo's nose but misses Ha-ha! Ya, you're getting it kid, ha-ha. Come on, that's it. Ha-ha-ha! He's a dandy! playfully slaps Mowgli which sends him rolling around and leaves knocked out on the ground Bagheera: Heh-heh. Fine teacher you are, old Iron Paws. Baloo: Oh thanks, Bagheera. Bagheera: Yeah, tell me, tell me after you know your pupil senseless, how do you expect him to remember the lesson? at this time already came to and sits on the ground, shaking head Baloo: Well, I, I didn't mean to lay it on him so hard. walks to Baloo, though kinda unsteadily Mowgli: I'm not hurt. I'm all right. I'm a lot tougher than some people think. Baloo: You better believe it! Now let's go once more. Now you keep ciclin' or I'm gonna knock your roof in again, you better keep movin' --hits Baloo into lower jaw Ooph! playfully falls down Hey! Right on the button! Bear, Franklin, Pom, Flora, Alexander, Isabelle and Beaver climbs on him, occasionally tickling him with his feet Ah, ha-ha, no, no-no, now you're tickling. ha-ha-ha Franklin Bear, Beaver, Pom, Flora, Alexander and Isabelle start tickling him deliberately No, no, we don't do that here, no cheating, no, you're tickling, I can't stand tickling, heh-heh-heh. Help, Bagheera! Bagheera: Now that's all he needs. More confidence. Celeste: Look at the children, Babar. They're playing. Babar: Look like they like Baloo. Mowgli: Give up, Baloo? Baloo: I give up, I told ya. Oh, I give-- Franklin and friends stop Hey, ha-ha. You know something? You're all right, kid. What do they call you? Bagheera: Mowgli. And he's going back to the man-village right now. Flora: What? Baloo: Man-village? They'll ruin 'im! They'll make a man out of 'im. Snail: But Mowgli can't go. Mowgli: Snail is right. I want to stay here with you! Baloo: Certainly you do. Bagheera: Oh? And just how do you think you will survive? Baloo: "How do you think you will" - What do you mean "How do you think you will"? He's with me, any, And I'll learn him all I know. Bagheera: Well, heh, that shouldn't take too long. glares at Bagheera and then turns to Mowgli Baloo: Look, now it's like this, little britches. All you've got to do is...(singing): Look for the bare necessities (Pom, Flora, Alexander and Isabelle dance) The simple bare necessities Forget about your worries and your strife I mean the bare nevessities, Are Mother Nature's recipies That bring the bare necessities of life Bear: (singing in Mowgli's voice) Wherever I wander Fox: (singing in Mowgli's voice) Wherever I roam Pom: (singing in Mowgli's voice) I couldn't be fonder Of my big home Baloo: The bees are buzzing in the tree To make some honey just for me When you look under the rocks and plants And take a glance at the fancy ants Then maybe try a few... Mowgli: You eat ants? Baloo: Ha-ha, you better believe it! And you're gonna love the way they tickle. almost falls on Mowgli Bagheera: Mowgli, look out! Baloo: The bare necessities of life will come to you Mowgli (trying to catch an ant): When? Baloo: They'll come to you Look for the bare necessities The simple bare necessities Forget about your worries and your strife I mean the bare necessities That's why a bear can rest at ease With just the bare necessities of life Now when you pick a paw-paw Or a prickly pear Mowgli (pricking finger): Ow! Baloo: And you prick a raw paw Well, next time beware Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw When you pick a pear try to use the claw But you don't need to use the claw When you pick a pair of the big paw-paw Have I given you a clue? Mowgli: Golly, thanks, Baloo! Bagheera: Paw-paw, ha! Of all the silly gibberish Baloo (pulling Bagheera by the tail): Come on, Baggy, get with the beat! (continues singing) The bare necessities of life will come to you Mowgli: They'll come to me! Baloo: They'll come to you from the song goes on through the whole following scratching scene How 'bout scratchin' that old left shoulder while you're up there, Mowgli? Now just a hair lower.. There, right there. That's it. Ahh..This is beautiful. That's good. Kid, we've got to get to a tree, this calls for some big scratch! Franklin: You're lots of fun, Baloo! is now scratching against a tree Baloo: Right on it.. Yeah! That's delicious! Oh, ooo! Just a little bit--mmm.. yeah.. ha-ha.. ooo. pulls the tree from the ground finally and scratches by its trunk Mm... mmm... ha-ha.. ooo. yeah! satisfied, lets himself fall into water Oh man, this is really livin'. So just try and relax. Yeah. Franklin, Bear, Pom and Flora and Isabelle get on his tummy Cool it. Fall apart in my back yard. 'Cause let me tell you something, little britches. If you act like that bee acts, uh-uh. You're working too hard. And don't spend your time looking around for something you want, that can't be found (singing): When you find out you can live without it And go along not thinking about it And I'll tell you something true The bare necessities of life will come to you. Bagheera walks away: Ahh.. I give up. Well I hope his luck holds out. Baloo: Mowgli, how 'bout you singing? Baloo, Franklin, Bear, Pom, Flora, Isabelle and Mowgli: Look for the bare necessities, The simple bare necessities Forget about your worries and your strife Bear: Yeah, man! Baloo, Franklin, Bear, Pom, Flora, Isabelle and Mowgli: I mean the bare necessities, That's why a bear can rest at ease With just the bare necessities of life Baloo: Yeah! Baloo, Franklin, Bear, Pom, Flora, Isabelle and Mowgli: With just the bare necessities of life Mowgli: Yeah, man! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts